Alone
by Colite
Summary: In this story Clementine is twenty-two years old and struggling to survive in the harsh, apocalyptic world before her. But will something happen that will change her life forever? Story takes place near the end of episode four. This story is mainly Cluke with a bit of Mike x Bonnie. Updates will be posted every Saturday or Sunday.
1. The Beginning

**Author's note**

**Hello, I've actually had this story going on in my head for a while now. I even have taken writing it in an actual journal** **where my friends can read it. Given by their love for it I've finally gotten enough courage to post it online! Several stories have inspired me to write this and I'll leave their titles down below. I hope you enjoy this because I'm on the 84****th**** page in the journal. **

**I do not own Telltale's The Walking Dead. Otherwise this literally would be cannon.**

* * *

Clementine lay awake and still on the floor. Her body shaking from the cold as her stomach was queasy as could be. _Why would he do that? _She thought. Never has she felt so alone before, not since after Lee's death. Questions floated about in her head that she so desperately wanted answers for. _Was it her fault? Did he not love her anymore?_ _Did he love Jane now?_

Jane.

Clementine's undying hatred for that woman was just about to boil over.

It wasn't a complete shocker that she would do something like this. Over the last few days they had fought non-stop. About how she wanted to leave Rebecca and herself to fend against the hoard of walkers alone. About how she just wanted to leave Sarah to die. About how she didn't shoot Arvo. Who knew if that kid was dangerous? If there was one thing Clementine has learned over the years. It was that you couldn't trust anyone. The number one rule of survival. A rule Jane didn't seem understand.

Clementine couldn't handle it anymore. She need to get out and breathe for once. All this time she had felt like she was locked in a tight spaced room. Unknowing of what lay beyond those walls, unknowing of the sadness and death that were to come. Completely unaware.

Silently she stood and gently tip-toed towards the exit. Making sure not to trip on anyone on her way out. Making her way down the stairs, she then quickly made her way down the dirt path and into the ruins.

She sat down on the fountain as she held her head in her hands.

"I'm such an idiot. Why even try when I know no matter what, I'll just end up alone again." She wondered aloud.

She then looked towards the sky with those big, brown, hopeful eyes of hers. Searching for those answers that she need.

"If only you were still here."

* * *

Luke lay awake as well. Plenty aware of the damage he had done. But too much of a coward to try and fix it. He heard her get up, but was too shocked to do anything. More of himself than her. He didn't know why but she hasn't been herself. More on edge and mostly just needed to be alone. That wasn't like her.

He knew that if he pushed her, he would surely fall. He sure as hell knew that he fucked up big time and that it won't be as easy to wriggle out of this time. For now the best course of action was to give her some space and hopefully when she calmed down to try and talk.

The squeak of a floorboard had caused Luke to snap out of his thoughts and looked up towards the exit. Slowly and as stealthily as could be, was Jane sneaking out onto the balcony. With a frown, Luke got up and made his way over to her.

"The hell are you doing?" Luke whispered.

Jane jumped at the sudden noise and turned to face him. Her heart beating rapidly out of her chest. Not just from the scare, but from their earlier "encounter" still fresh in her mind.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. Nothing but that could come out of her mind. It was all she could think about.

"You're sorry? I hate to break it to you Jane, but it's too pretty fucking late to apologize." He angrily whispered over to her. His voice trying to hide his raging fury.

"Look I know-"

"No, you don't know, okay? Because of you, my whole life is completely fucked. Clementine's completely devastated and now everyone in this group thinks I'm a complete asshole!" He interrupted.

"It's not like you tried to stop it from happening either!" Jane hissed back.

"Listen, I'm already dead set on making things right but fighting with you isn't going to help. Even though I'm really angry right now, I hope you stay safe out there okay?" He then proceeded to walk up to her and gently patted her back awkwardly. Silence swept in as both continuously looked at each other before Jane finally to speak up.

"I better get going." she had spoken so softly, that if he wasn't paying full on attention, Luke would've missed that entirely. And with that she fled swiftly down the stairs and onto the dirt path before her.

With one final look at her, Luke then quietly made his way back into the gift shop. Slowly settling back down as he the drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Luke awoke to the sound of arguing. With a yawn, he dragged himself up to go investigate. He then went towards the balcony where Jane and he had argued last night. There stood Kenny and Clem face to face. Each not looking happy with the other.

"I don't give a damn about why you left! I thought I'd made this clear last time that NO ONE should leave after dark without a good reason. Especially after what went down last night." Kenny scolded.

"Stop acting like you can control my life! I'm twenty-two years old Kenny, stop acting like you have some type of authority over me." Clementine fought back.

"I do that for your own good. After your little 'incident' back at Savannah I-"

"Don't even dare bring that up! I was fucking nine years old and desperate for my parents. Since neither you nor Lee offered to help look!" She scowled at him.

"You know why we did that Clementine? Huh? Both of us knew they were dead from the start! There was no way they could've made it. Hell, Lee even said somethin' about your parents leaving voicemails for you. Telling you to get out of Macon."

Tears built up in her eyes as she took another harsh slap from reality. How could she have been so stupid for the second time today? As a kid she always knew that there would be the possibility of her parent's winding up dead. Yet she still had hope that she would find them and it would all be one bad dream. Unfortunately, reality hits you at the worst of times. Even till this day, even after seeing her parents rotting, dead corpses. She still had hope and now, Kenny had killed it for her.

Stomping off into the gift shop, Clem laid back against the wall. Stuck brooding in her own little world. Until a gentle voice brought her back down to Earth.

"Would you like to hold him?" Rebecca asked, slowly handing him over to Clementine. Before she could answer, the little bundle of flesh was softly placed in her arms.

"Really?" Clementine asked. Never had she really held a baby before, so she was a little shaky.

"Of course, you're family." She reassured her, the sickly woman that coughed violently as Clem tried to pat her back without dropping the child in her arms.

Mike, noticing Rebecca's struggle, walked over to the two women and pulled out a gray, puffy jacket.

"Here Rebecca, this'll keep you safe and warm."

"Thanks Mike, I really appreciate it." Rebecca nodded as she pulled the coat around herself.

"If anything, you should be thanking Clem here. She's the one who found it." He corrected as he smiled over to the other.

Rebecca nodded to her as Kenny walked in, still probably riled up from earlier. A scowl immediately plastered her face as she began to listen to the man's words.

"Listen up everybody. We need to get a move on. If we're gonna reach Wellington we need to get a moving before it gets dark." He announced.

"We shouldn't." Luke spoke up as he stood, arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to stay as distanced from him as possible. If you've been in this group long enough you would now by now that no matter what, you DO NOT piss off Kenny.

"And why the hell not?" Kenny questioned.

"Look, I just think with the way things have been lately and Rebecca bein' the way she is. It's just not the best time right now." He protested cautiously.

"She'll have plenty of time to rest once we get there." Kenny scoffed.

_Great, with the way these two argue we'll be here 'till next winter. _She thought. _Unless someone's willing to step up for once? _Her eyes quickly scanned the room for any takers but sadly there were no takers.

She glanced at both men. Both of which she wasn't on the best terms with them as of now. She didn't want anyone to think that she automatically forgave whoever she chose, but didn't want to be a bystander again.

She hastily went over her options and then turned her head to look at Rebecca. Luke was right, Rebecca looked like a walking corpse right now. Well in this case a "sitting" corpse. But nevertheless, Rebecca was in no condition to move.

With the baby still in her arms, Clementine walked over to both men with a stern look on her face. Ready to take on whatever they threw at her.

"Kenny look, Luke's right. Just look at her, does she look in good condition to you right now?" she started while pointing towards her.

"I'm fine." The deathly ill lady began.

"No you're not Rebecca." Bonnie shushed her.

Clementine went back to Kenny as she began again, determined to make him listen.

"We're not going out there." She simply stated as she turned back to her seat.

Kenny began to protest but stopped as she gave him an ugly scowl. He then shaked his head in disappointment as he walked out onto the balcony again.

_Ugh, that man sometimes could be a real pain in the_ _ass_. She thought to herself. She then gently handed the baby back over to his mother and sunk down against the wall. Her thoughts seemed to consume her once more until another voice rang out.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jane?" Bonnie asked aloud, scratching her head in confusion.

Why, of all the people did she have to bring up Jane? But hey, as long as Jane wasn't there. Clementine was as happy as she could be. Well almost…

* * *

**So what did you guys think? If you think I need to add more detail or spotted any mistakes in this please let me know! It would be much appreciated. **

**As for the stories that have inspired me here they are.**

**There's Still Hope by OreoAnarchy**

**Close the Chapter It's a New Beginning by ClementineEverettTWD**

**It's Only US Now by Kristal-Dynamite **

**Now a lot of you may have read these before and I have to say these are my absolute favorites. If one of the authors happen to be reading this, I just wanted to say that you guys are AMAZING at what you do and to keep up the good work!**

**P.S. My computer actually had to reboot while I was writing this and I had thought all was lost. Fortunately, my computer at auto-saved it and I only lost like a sentence or two.**

**Last but not least SHOUT OUTS to all my friends who have supported me while writing this!**

**Kathryn, you're like my number one fan for this (besides KJ) and you're practically my sister. But don't worry, I'll still update the journal everyday like usual.**

**KJ, you're awesome in every way! Just kidding, I hate you lol. But really thanks for being there for me!**

**Emily, even though you haven't caught up yet. I still want to thank you for at least trying.**

**And Emma, I'm really surprised you caught up this fast! And btw can I take your cat home with me? O.O**


	2. Ready to Move On

**Author's Note**

**I'M SO SORRY! My computer had broken down and I had to get it repaired. Unfortunately, it took longer than expected to fix. But I'm back and ready to write! **

**And yes, I will still update this Saturday.**

The sun was set high above them as the group sat quietly inside the gift shop. Each member being occupied by their own thoughts, with an occasional cough or two from Rebecca. Or maybe a slight '_clink_' from a disturbed food can nearby.

Kenny stood, arms crossed, looking angrily down at his feet.

"_It's been three days already, can't they see we could've already been in Wellington by now?"_ He thought stubbornly to himself. Kenny has just about had enough as he strolled over to the center of the room.

"Alright, listen up!" He announced as everyone turned to stare, "You've all gotten your well-deserved 'rest', now it's time to start getting a move on."

"What about Rebecca?" Mike asked, going over to her side. "I mean, she's the whole reason why we've been doing this" he continued as she slightly glared at him.

Everyone looked at her expectedly for an answer while she cradled the tiny infant in her arms.

"I agree with Kenny, I think I've been holding back you guys long enough." She sighed "I just want my baby to be safe..." she mumbled. Clementine sadly looked upon her. _Are you sure? _She mouthed over to the other woman, Rebecca slightly nodded in response.

"Well, you heard the lady. Let's start packing up." Kenny ordered. The group then began to collect their things as well as to collect more supplies.

Clementine then proceeded to walk towards Mike to help him collect the food.

"Hey Clem."

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he chuckled slightly. "Besides the fact that you have absolutely the worst luck." He laughed.

She shook her head and replied "I just don't think Rebecca is actually alright like she says. Do you really think that we should take her outside already?"

Mike's face stilled as if he was thinking really hard about something. He reached in his bag behind him and pulled out a grey bundle.

"Here, you should give this to Rebecca before we leave." He placed the jacket into her hands. Looking down at it she felt kind of rude giving it to her. She knew that she would never would never wear a confederate coat, but this was for Rebecca. Even if it meant putting her friend in some racist asshole's old coat.

Rising steadily, she walked back over to her spot next to Rebecca and sat down. Looking at her, Clem could tell that she very well might die. She looked so pale and fragile, her voice raspy. '_If we can't even take care of Rebecca, how do we even expect to take care of her baby?'_ She thought as her gaze then laid upon the sleeping child.

Clementine placed the grey bundle near Rebecca's hand, waiting for her to notice.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"It's a jacket Mike, Bonnie, and I found in the museum." Clem answered.

Rebecca handed the infant over to her as she slowly began to wrap it around.

"Sorry about the color." Mike added. She turned to him shaking her head.

"Do you really think I care about that?" She spat. In return he walked back and continued collected the rest of the cans.

An hour had passed as the last of things were put into order.

"Alright guys, let's get going…" Luke announced as they each took turns climbing down the broken deck, careful not to trip over and debris.

They then headed north. They only direction they were sure to find Wellington. Hopefully without difficulty, But as always when do things go to plan?

**Sorry for short chapter. It's been awhile since I've written as you all know and I had some trouble starting this chapter. But I promise the next will be longer.**


	3. On The Road

**Author's Note**

**Well I guess it's Saturday already, time goes by way too fast don't you think? I have to say I'm very sorry for the last chapter. It wasn't nearly as good as it should've been, I guess it was put in there to have more time between the group at the gift shop and when they leave. But point being, 666 (I didn't realize it was THAT number :0) words shouldn't even be considered as a chapter, especially in this particular story. **

**I promise that there shall be no more ridiculously small chapters from here on out.**

The wind blew forcefully in their direction, causing some to stagger a bit as the cold numbed their faces to the bone. Clementine turned to look back at Rebecca. Shewas hunched over and could barely stand as Bonnie slowly waked by her side, ready to catch her and the baby in case she fell.

When Clem turned away her thoughts had become reality. With a small grunt followed by a loud wail, looking back Rebecca collapsed upon the frosty road with the child in her arms. Bonnie quickly lifted the frail woman off the ground and led her over to sit on a spare tire nearby.

"I'm fine" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. The small infant quieting down as his mother held him close.

"She's exhausted. We all are." Luke addressed. Bonnie looked over to him, pleading with her eyes not to start this up again.

"We should've left right away. Instead of just sittin' around, we could've found food and someplace warm days ago." Kenny began. No delaying the inevitable, this fight was bound to happen sooner or later. The group listened in closely but dared not to speak for in fear of getting involved.

"We did the right thing. She was in no condition to move."

"She's worse now!" Kenny pointed out and as if on cue everyone looked towards her, her grave condition convincing no one that she was "fine" as she stated earlier.

"We can still turn back."

"That's not an option."

"Everybody hang in there. We gotta keep movin' if were gonna make it to that town before nightfall." Kenny announced to the group.

"You don't even listen to anyone else. You just go on barkin' orders!" Luke accused. "You gotta lighten up, okay? You're pushin' 'em too hard" he continued.

"Arguing isn't going to help anything, can you guys just please stop fighting?" Clementine interrupted. Breaking the chain of Kenny and Luke's consistent arguing.

"Well, don't forget, you agreed with me about waitin' to leave camp until today" Luke spat.

She went to glare at him but stopped herself. _"Last thing we need is another argument."_ She thought.

Kenny looked to the baby and then to Rebecca, a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Rebecca here, let me take the baby." He suggested.

"He's okay. I've got him" She assured him, but that look in his eyes said it all. He was not convinced.

"No, you rest for a minute. I'll watch him." Kenny persisted.

"Back off, Kenny. She said she doesn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it, okay?" Luke snapped. Kenny sent him a death glare in which Luke was happy to return.

"I'm not bein' weird about it" He replied with a hint of anger rising in his voice.

"Yeah, you kind of have been." Luke continued. "And not just right now."

"He's not your baby Kenny." Clementine interrupted. "For god's sake, you guys need to shut up! You're not doing any good with this constant fighting."

"I was just tryin' to help." Kenny confessed.

"_**Hello?"**_ a voice from the distance spoke out, breaking up the group's argument. Everyone turned to look in the distance. They spotted a small figure limping towards them, waving his hand as if to get their attention.

"Who is this?" Mike asked as the figure drew closer into their view.

The figure yelled out something incoherent as Clementine squinted her eyes trying to make out the image, the snow making it quite difficult for her to see clearly. Then it dawned on her. Her eyes growing wide in realization.

"Arvo?" She wondered aloud.

"_Arvo_?" Bonnie questioned, looking slightly confused.

"Jane and I met him on the observation deck." She explained. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she was forced to mention the woman's name. "Before everyone one else arrived."

Arvo was now completely in sight of the group. As everyone stared at him in slight confusion.

"You know this son of a bitch? What does he want?" Kenny asked.

"I don't trust him." Clem said flatly, prompting everyone to be on their guard.

Everyone, minus Rebecca, walked towards Arvo. Kenny pulling his gun out and hiding behind him.

"Hello. Your name is Clementine, yes?' he asked.

She angrily glared at him, not wanting to speak.

"These are your friends?" He asked while turning to look at each member. "I was hoping you could help now, not like before. All of you can help."

Silent as a Ninja…

"I need…things for—bandages. I need bandages" he stuttered. Looking at the ground as he forced himself to not look upwards.

"Are you hurt?" Mike asked, not looking that much convinced.

"No."

Suddenly, a man walked out from behind the bushes, yelling something which sounded Russian. While he was the joined by a two others, a man and a woman. The group stared in terror as the men and woman pointed their guns at them.

"Fuck!" Luke shouted as one of the men came up from behind.

The bigger man out of the two began to shout orders at them. Not knowing what he was saying the group remained still. Arvo began replying to the man and sounding hesitant.

"What did your friend say?" Clementine asked nervously.

"I told them you were the ones who robbed me." Arvo sneered.

"Robbed?" Kenny looked stunned.

"…And they want you and you and your friends to put down the guns so we can take your things." He continued.

The group began to panic as the Russian's lifted their guns at them.

"You aren't taking anything from us." Clementine angrily shouted.

"They are not telling me to ask…"Arvo then began to slowly walk towards them, but was stopped when the whole group began to raise their guns.

"This can be easy for you." The bigger man began to shout orders at him again. _"Damn. Only if I knew Russian, maybe I could tell these guys to fuck off. But then again…that might result in something bad." _Clementine thought to herself.

"We have a baby!" Clem shouted.

"You have a baby with you?" Arvo questioned, glancing towards Rebecca. He then started to argue with the rest of his people.

"Yeah, back the fuck off!" Kenny shouted at them.

Everything turned to mass chaos as people from both sides began arguing. Each side ordering the other to drop their guns. Clementine slowly turned to look at Rebecca, tension rising in her gut. Her eyes grew wide as the woman's figure was hunched over, her skin looking sickly grey.

The baby on her lap cried as her slumped figure began making the slightest of movements, slowly opening its eyes. And then rose its head as if to look around.

"_Oh my god…Rebecca…" _

Clementine slowly raised her gun and aimed it at Rebecca's corpse moments before pulling the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang as both sides looked in around in shock.

"No!" Luke shouted as guns began firing left to right.

Everything then became still and black…


	4. A New Hope

Clementine could only concentrate on her own breathing, hearing the screams and terrifying noises surround her; only to be helpless to do anything. Her eyes shot open, revealing her to be lying on her stomach. She then felt the burning sensation of vile come up her esophagus. Being to panicked to move she then ended up vomiting right near where her head laid only moments before. She emptied the remaining contents of her stomach in a hurry as she then became fully aware of the chaos around her.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Mike yelled out in pain as he covered his arm quickly.

"Mike get over here!" Clementine turned her head slightly to see Bonnie motioning over to Mike behind a tree.

Kenny was taking cover behind another tree, expressing his anger through curses as he tried to aim at one of the Russians.

"Clem!" A voice amidst the chaos called out to her. She turned to see Luke behind one of the small, stone walls right by her.

Yet, over all the loud screams of anger and pain she could hear the faint sound of a baby's wail. Looking straight forward her eyes grew wide with terror as the baby lay on the ground, unprotected from all that was happening.

Clementine wiped the fear off of her face and replaced it with determination. She was going to save the baby no matter what. She dove on her knees and began crawling towards the baby.

"Clem!" Luke's voice cried out once more. Clementine looked to him with a worrying glance. "What are you doing? Get behind the wall!" He yelled at her again, in fear of her safety.

Ignoring his fearful cry, she continued to crawl towards the precious life she was determined to save. Crying out as her head hit the ground for cover as a bullet had yet to almost graze her face. Recovering quickly, she grabbed the child, and ran behind the wall for cover.

"Holy shit. I didn't even see him out there!" Clem then tried quickly to think but to no avail.

"We've gotta do somethin' yall!" He then shot out at his attacker. "We can't just…sit here and let this guy take potshots at us 'til he runs outta ammo," Luke's constant talking was beginning to irritate her.

"Then stop talking about it and do it," Clementine yelled back over the noise.

Taking a deep breath Luke nodded.

"Yeah, yeah your right. Maybe I can get a good angle on this guy if you distract him."

"I'll try…" Clementine mumbled. Gripping the infant close to her chest while she aimed her gun near the man's head, yet the cold wind made it hard to see as it frosted over her skin. The gun went off, only for Clem to discover she had missed him by an inch.

"Damn it," Clementine cursed. However the man on the ground seemed to have noticed Luke's attempt and quickly dispatched a bullet in his leg. Luke cried out in pain and swiftly tried to take cover again behind the wall.

Kenny turned just in time to shoot the Russian in the head before the deed could be carried out, saving Luke's life.

"Are you okay?" Clementine cried out.

"Shit! I don't know…" Luke breathed heavily, as he held tightly onto his wounded limb. "I'm gonna be fine… I think I'm gonna be fine."

Looking back towards Kenny, the situation looked fruitless. He continuously tried to aim for the man's head but only missing by a few inches as he went back to cover behind the large boulder. Getting irritated, Kenny looked for another solution to the problem.

Looking over to left, Kenny's eyes fell onto Arvo. The poor kid who was still trying to save his sister from a fatal shot in the chest. Kenny turned back to fire two more shots at the other man, while he quickly ran over to grab the young boy by the back of his shirt and held his gun up to the kid's brow.

"You get out here, or I put a bullet in this kid's head!" He threatened, almost struggling to keep Arvo still while he tried to squirm out of Kenny's grasp and back to his dying sister.

Clementine peaked her head over the wall, letting Kenny handle the situation. In all honesty she didn't care, Arvo deserved whatever lay in store for him. Because she knew, that if ANYONE tried to fuck with her group, her family, they would surely get their ass beaten.

"Quit fightin' me, boy! You think I'm bluffing? Get out here!" Kenny's voice rang out again. Still trying to keep ahold of his so called 'hostage'.

Then something came into her view. The young women who laid on the ground only moments before began to stir. Slowly picking her body up. Clementine could see it, and knew what had to be done as always. She raised her gun and quickly pulled the trigger. Sending another bullet flying into the girl's skull.

"NO!" Arvo, tear-faced, looked back to see his sister dead with a bullet wound through her skull. He quickly broke free of Kenny's grasp and ran towards his sister. The other man took this as an opportunity to send a few more shots towards Kenny, however, just in time he dove for cover again.

"Natasha! Natasha!" He cried, still trying to deny that his sister was gone. He then turned to look at Clem. Anger and Rage was plastered on her face and looked as if he could kill her.

The last Russian man standing then began to walk out of cover. Yelling something no one, other than Arvo, could understand.

However, his rant was only short lived as he began to choke violently. Blood then began to pour out of his mouth as he slowly turned around, clearly showing the sharp blade buried in the back of his neck. When he turned all the way, it revealed his attacker to be Jane. She looked shocked with a hint of disbelief on her face. The man continued to gurgle until Kenny soon walked over to finally put a bullet in the man's head.

"It's safe to come out." Kenny announced as everyone began to walk out behind their choice of cover.

"Here, I got him." Bonnie spoke softly towards Clem, holding out her arms to take the small infant. They then proceeded to walk towards the commotion.

A burning question had set in Clementine's mind. Looking towards Jane she wanted to ask why she had come back. Yet inside she didn't want anything to do with her. Instead Clem just wandered over towards the forming crowd around Rebecca.

"Jesus… Jesus Christ…that was intense." Luke sighed heavily while being supported by Mike. Jane looked towards him and shook her head wearily.

Clementine just looked down at her feet. Worry etched into her features. Her mind obviously clouded with thoughts. She brought her head back up towards Rebecca's corpse.

"How'd this happen?" Mike questioned with sadness clear in his voice.

"She turned. Just like that." Luke looked down at his once good friend and sighed.

"Clem… Spotted it first…Did what she had to to protect the child." Bonnie's voice rang aloud, causing everyone's heads to turn towards her. Her only response was a small shrug while her eyes began to droop downwards towards her feet again.

"This isn't your fault, okay? She just…She just lost too much blood. It ain't nobody's fault. " Luke tried to reassure her, but when she didn't answer he just looked back towards Rebecca.

"We should probably get going." Clementine tried to get going before she could think about it too much.

"Yeah, yeah we should." Bonnie agreed with her.

"Don't you worry, Becca… We'll take care of your boy. You rest easy." Bonnie continued as she grieved over the loss of another good friend of theirs.

Kenny's fists began to clench as he then marched over towards the still grieving boy.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Kenny then took his fist and pounded Arvo over the head with it. Continuing to beat the shit out of the poor kid.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy man!" Both Mike and Luke ran over towards them and tried to pry Kenny's hands off the kid.

"Calm down, Kenny! He ain't a threat to us!" Mike shouted.

"How can you say that? Of course he is!" Kenny spat through gritted teeth.

"Get out of the way!" Kenny then proceeded to pull out his gun and aim straight at Arvo.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Mike panicked. Trying to convince Kenny to ease up the boy.

"The same thing this asshole tried to do to us!" Kenny continued on with the argument.

"It doesn't have to go down like that." Mike argued.

"Move out of the way, Mike…" Clementine spoke, her voice low.

Everyone turned to stare at her, their eyes full of shock and worry.

"You…Clem you don't mean that." Luke said with worry clear in his voice.

"There is house, food…please. Please I can take you!" A small shaky voice erupted from the group. Arvo coward behind the two men as he began to try and reason with them.

"Bullshit." Kenny took the boys please as only lies.

"No. no! Is true. Not far. Food." The boy pleaded again.

"See? He wants to help." Luke tried to convince him that Arvo's please were in fact true.

"Oh, don't be stupid. He's just tryin' to save his skin. Why the hell would you help us? Huh?" Kenny prodded him for an answer.

"I…I not want to see more people dead." The boy's cries grew louder as terror filled his body from Kenny's death stare.

"Then close your eyes and I'll make it quick." Kenny eyes grew dark as he threatened the young kid.

"He's lying!" Clementine accused.

"It's worth the risk to check this place out. Trust him, don't trust him, it doesn't matter. We should go anyway." Jane spoke up, trying to appease both parties in the argument.

"We just need to be careful. It can't be far from here." She continued.

"You stay outta this! You're the reason these fuckers came after us in the first place!" Kenny accused her.

"Don't try and pin this on me." She warned.

"It doesn't matter." Clementine tried speak up but of course her voice failed to reach anyone.

"Think about the baby, Kenny." Bonnie tried to reason with the older man.

"If there are supplies. We need 'em. We ain't gonna last much longer without food." Bonnie continued.

"We gotta take a chance."

Kenny look down in defeat as he tucked his gun away back safely in his pocket.

"We got somethin' to tie this shitbird up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got somethin'." Bonnie then pulled off her backpack to grab something to tie the so called "shitbird" up with.

"Follow me, I take you." Arvo informed.

"Just gimme a reason." Kenny warned, his voice turning into a growl.

"Yeah, man. He gets it." Luke tried to get Kenny to lay off.

Holding the small infant close to her chest, Clementine and the others all began to pack up for their long journey to Arvo's shelter.

Yet, Clementine seemed too lost in thought to think straight. One thing constantly on her mind, yet she couldn't say it. It was burning in the back of her head yet she couldn't do anything. But who could she talk to?


	5. Working Things Out

**Author's Note**

**I'M BACK! **

**Hey guys, I just wanted to again apologize with my recent absence from writing. I know I'm a terrible person. However I just am recently trying to get over a recent "break up" with my best friend. And also I managed to get strep throat *sighs***

**Why me?**

Their walk down the icy path seemed to go on for eternity. Each group member's legs aching from the harsh weather. However Clementine seemed unaffected. Only her thoughts kept her company as she detached herself from the group awhile back. Many member's looked to her in curiosity as she seemed very distant. And not just from her chosen isolation from the group.

It wasn't until Bonnie had decided to slow down to her pace that her thoughts were interrupted.

"What's got you so occupied up in there?" She sked while playfully gesturing to her head. Clementine however wasn't so eager to answer.

"Everything that has happened…It's just so…," Bonnie slowly placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Her pale blue eyes met Clementine's piercing gold in an attempt to console her. Unfortunately it just made Clementine uncomfortable as she tensed. "Look if it's about Rebecca or Sarah…," Bonnie took a moment to exhale as the thoughts of her close friends death's left her. "Just know that no one blames you, well at least I don't."

"Thanks Bonnie, that's really reassuring." Clementine made sure to put an emphasis on 'really' to point out her obvious sarcasm. The look on her face did not help however. It was a jumbled mess of emotions. Anger, sadness, worry, confusion, guilt…

Another deep exhale emerged from the older woman.

The small gesture was the look of a soft reassurance with a hint of worry Bonnie gave her. One that had deeper meaning than it truly let on. The only thing she had got in return was a quick glance in return.

"Aargh!"

Everyone then turned to the man whom Mike supported on his shoulder. Their eyes filled with worry for his condition. However not all eyes seemed to be on him.

"Hold up wait, we need to stop!" Bonnie exclaimed as she rushed over to his side. His response was only a small smile of appreciation. His gaze then shifted towards the younger woman in the distance. Her eyes however were trained on something else…

"Fine. Wait right there." Kenny motioned towards a spot with his gun. His voice seemed to fall on deaf ears as the boy continued his slow walk into the distance. "Hey what'd I say?" Kenny's showed his building frustration towards the boy's disobedience. As Arvo continued to trudge on it made Kenny snap. "When I tell you something, you fuckin' listen, you understand?" He screamed whilst grabbing Arvo's neck and pushing him onto the cold ground.

Mike looked over to the scene with anger and simply handed Luke Bonnie. He then walked over to defend the poor sap. Bonnie took the opportunity to find a fallen log for Luke could rest up on. Not the most comfortable but it would have to do.

"There's no need for this!" He protested. Not willing to let some poor kid get beaten on due to Kenny's boiling rage.

"He's gettin' what he deserves." The bearded man put it simply.

The terror plastered on both Luke and Bonnie's faces was a terrible sight. Their faces would rival both Jane and Clementine's blank stares. Even if both were a good distance away from each other, they had the same thought. This is only going to get worse.

"Just fuckin' stay put." The gruff voice demanded. Looking in to his eyes full of both sadness and terror mixed together on for a second before turning away. Everyone was silent, whether having no words to say or too afraid to speak up. They stayed still for a moment before someone decided to finally speak up.

"I'm going to go have a word with him. He doesn't have to treat him like this. You alright here?" Mike looked over to Bonnie.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on and talk to him. I have Clem if I need anything." She answered. "Here just take the baby?" She asked. Before he could answer she was already setting the tiny infant in his arms.

With a nod, Mike began to walk towards Kenny with determination and a slight fear. Dealing with Kenny was hard enough and it didn't always end up good.

With that Bonnie then knelt down to Luke's level, looking confused to say the least.

"What is it with you guys?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Now he was just as confused as Bonnie was.

"Every man I've known is always tryin' to let each other know how tough they are. Put 'em in their place. Buncha dominant alpha male horse shit. And it all ends the same way" She responded.

Clementine looked towards them, somewhat interested in their conversation. And not wanting to stand by herself anymore, she hesitantly walked over to them.

"Don't look at me. I ain't that guy." He defended himself. However the look on Bonnie's face told him she would have none of it.

"Oh, that ain't true. You get into your fair share of pissin' matches, too." She quipped. Looking over she noticed Clem's interest in their discussion and gave her a warm, inviting smile. Trying to cheer her up at least.

"Do I?" Luke went on.

"Are you kiddin' me? Yes." She sighed.

"I guess I should work on that." He mused. Noticing another he looked towards his left. He was so sorry and wanted to tell her that but her cold stare did nothing to help.

Changing his view he then looked towards the two other men, their argument was short lived however as Jane seemed to be handling the situation.

"Guess it took a woman to talk some sense into 'em. Looks like Jane broke it up." He inquired. Slowly he felt two hands reach towards his wound, it stung as they came into contact with it. When he looked up he saw Clementine trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down.

"Keep pressure on it, okay? I'm going to go fetch some bandages." Bonnie asked while she slowly rose up and began to walk in the opposite direction of them.

'Nice plan Bonnie. Leaving me here with him so we can "talk". Oh, how I hate you right now.' Clementine thought to herself while refusing to look up.

Luke wanted to say something to her, make it less awkward than it already was. But what were you to say to the woman whose heart you broke? A simple "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Would never be acceptable. Yet words seemed nowhere near good enough. Maybe actions. However the possibility of her letting him show her by this method are almost near impossible.

He let out a small cry of pain as his injury began to burn. Clementine's hand's jumped away as she was worried she might have been the one to have caused it. As his hands drifted from his wound he eased it back down. She took this as an okay and slowly but surely put her hands on it once more.

"You look like shit." She spoke. By the tone of her voice he could tell she was trying to lighten the mood. He let out a muffled laugh, unfortunately his ribs were not yet fully healed and only caused him more pain.

"Don't make me laugh." He sighed. "It hurts when I laugh."

Moments ticked by but each said nothing. What was there to say? However each had their own thoughts on what was to be said.

He looked towards her again, but this time he decided to try and do something.

"I understand how you feel right now, and I don't blame you." He took a breath before he continued. '"However I just wanted to ask if you can forgive me. We don't have to start over again, that's your decision. I just don't want feel as though you hate me…Which you probably do." He added.

"Oh, Luke." She sighed. "I don't." Unfortunately, he did not seem too convinced that was the case. "Okay, maybe a little. But I'm just…"

"Hey, are you okay? You seem just out of it lately." He fretted.

"No." She answered.

"Alright this should work." She looked at both their faces. It seems that her little "plan" did not go over so well. "What I miss?" She asked. Her idle hands soon replaced Clem's as she started to bandage his wound.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Clementine added. Luke's face filled with worry as he looked down at her. "I'm fine." She told him. Those words did nothing to reassure him as she thought they would.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Bonnie said suspiciously. Hoping her simple plan to have them work this out did not make it any worse. "Hey Clem…go over and see if you can change the bandages on Kenny's wound. I offered but…I don't think he was comfortable with me doing it."

She handed the other woman the bottle of peroxide. With only a slight grunt she took the bottle and walked towards Kenny. Hoping to God she wouldn't get her head chewed off.

"I was thinkin' we go with Alvin Jr. What do you think?" Kenny's soft and calm voice surprised Clementine by far. He actually didn't seem like a complete asshole for once.

"I'm sure Alvin and Rebecca would've liked that." She answered truthfully. Unfortunately the reminder of her now deceased friends did not help to lighten he mood one bit.

"Yeah…Me too. Alvin Jr. it is then." He said sharing those painful memories with Clementine. "Do you like that?" He cooed to the baby in his arms. "I think Alvin Jr. approves."

"I'm changing your bandage." Clementine said assertively. She would not like to argue with him, but how could she not?

"Looks like I don't have much choice in the matter."

"You don't."

"Alright…Let's get it over with." He said as he began to take off his hat. Hopefully it don't scare this little guy. Or you." He added.

She looked at him thoroughly before she began to remove the bandage around his left eye. The results were horrible. She wondered how he ever managed to not damage his brain. 'Probably due to his think skull.' She thought. She felt bad and shooed the thought away. He didn't deserve that.

"I'm glad Carver's dead." She grimaced.

"That bad. Huh?" He sighed. Looking down he could've sworn he saw her shake her head.

She took the bottle and poured the evil liquid on a small handkerchief.

"This is going to hurt like hell"

"You could've lied a little you know." He laughed. She let out a small chuckle as she reached towards his wounded eye. When it made contact Kenny was sure to let her know of his unhappiness.

With a shriek he pulled his eye away from the insulting piece of cloth.

"Holy fuckin' hell."

"You need to stop squirming." She told him. But she doubted he would listen.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." He answered. Surprised by his cooperation, she slowly began to reach towards his eye again. Slightly flinching every time he let out shriek or even a grunt.

"Sorry about the language Junior…" He said softly while looking down at the frail baby in his arms. "You're gonna be tougher than me when you're grown."

"He can hear a few bad words…" Clementine smiled. He looked at her wryly but broke out into a smile as well.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that might not be helped." He chuckled. His face then shifted into something similar to sadness but some would also recognize as guilt as he looked down at little AJ.

"Alvin should be here… Raisin' this boy." He exhaled.

"Then we raise him right." She looked down at the small boy as well.

"Yeah…I suppose. But I can't help but feel guilty." His eyes remained locked onto the infant. When she was done cleaning his injury, Clementine grabbed a new bandage for him. And slowly wrapped it around his head. Trying not to hurt him anymore.

"All done."

"Thank you, sweetie." She almost would've laughed at the way he called her that. But instead she just gave him a smile. In his eyes she might as well have been still eight years old. She wondered even how much he viewed her as her own adult now that they've found each other again.

"Are we ready to go?" A voice called out to them.

Kenny looked towards Bonnie and gave her a slight nod as he rose up from his position.

Clementine looked around as everyone seemed ready to go and then began gathering anything that she could that no one else would carry.

"Let's head out." Bonnie called out to everyone as the final thing were being grabbed. Thus they began their slow journey onward.

Then it came. The same thought that has been plaguing Clementine for ages now. Why wouldn't it just leave her? This is something she would never know, but understood.

**Please review! It makes me so happy to see what you guys have to say. And fills me with this new vigor to right again.**

**There is a slight chance I may write again tomorrow, however I'm not completely sure. Anyways, happy holidays to you guys! I hope you all enjoy the presents and spending time with your family.**


	6. Some Well Deserved Rest Part 1

**Guess whose back, back again? Shelby's back, tell a friend! WHOOOOOO!**

**First of all, I'd like to make a shout out to Lost In The Tides Of Fangirl. Just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your enthusiasm and love for this story! Seriously though, I don't think I've had someone review this story as much as you :D**

**P.S. This chap will be in two parts ;)**

The cold air hit Clementine's face like a hard slap, 'Nothing like freezing to death on a wild goose hunt.' She thought to herself nonchalantly. The pigtailed girl looked forward to view the magnificent sight of her group practically huddled together while walking towards their near impending doom. Well, that's at least what she thought anyway. Others were desperate, and with little choice they had to follow Arvo no matter how much Clementine felt it was wrong.

All the way in the front of the group there was the almighty Kenny, ruler of all, carelessly pointing his gun into the back of Arvo's head. The others could easily tell how impatient Kenny was getting with each passing minute. You could almost hear the slight growl in his throat as he held back the urge to bite his hostage's head clean off. What continued to make matters worse was the clear safety issue for the baby whilst Kenny held him. 'Yet no one seems to have the nerve to take AJ away? Pansies…' Clementine's inner voice uttered.

Up ahead Clementine could vaguely make out the structure of some type of building, maybe? It was difficult to tell with the distance and the snow piling up. She'd just have to see once they get there. Part of her hoped that it would be the house Arvo was talking about, just for the sake of her feet as she was almost sure they were going to kill her. And the food of course, yes food… food is good. She licked her lips at thought with a sudden craving for chocolate, such a rarity to come across. In fact Clementine couldn't exactly recall the last time she had it, which is strange considering she doubt she would forget something like that nowadays.

On the other hand, Clementine liked the fact of avoiding certain people. She knew that once they hit a "rest stop", as she liked to call it, she would be forced to communicate. Something she wasn't too keen at doing at the moment. Taking a quick glance to her right she took in the view of Luke being practically draped over Mike as both tried to work out the difficulty of walking. Sighing, she looked forward again. This was just too much for her brain to handle…

The building came into full view now and Clementine could easily make it out as the remains of an abandoned power station. Confused thoughts ran amuck in her head, this couldn't be the place Arvo was talking about. The place looked nearly empty and he clearly mentioned a house. Unless "house" means "power station" in Russian Clementine was almost certain this wasn't it.

Kenny stopped to examine the view of the building and then turned towards the boy. "Hey, is this it?" He demanded. However, the boy seemed in a trance as his feet did not stop and he continued to walk towards some unpresented goal. Kenny let out a deep growl from the back of his throat, "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!"

Arvo whooshed around with a questionable look to his face. "It? It what?"

"What do you mean 'what'? The place your fucking taking us!" Kenny barked.

Jane remarked on his lack of English which only received a sarcastic remark from Kenny, Clementine didn't care. Honestly she just wanted to rest, even just for a second. Between the bickering and the freezing cold weather she was just done.

"Arvo, is this where the food is?" Clementine sounded the words out as if she were speaking to a small child.

"No…no. It's still more walk."

This seemed to aggravate everyone, even if it was just a little. By this point everyone was about explode with frustration. Bonnie made the right choice of suggesting to rest there, it definitely calmed everyone's nerves. Unfortunately, Kenny wasn't buying it.

"This guy fucked us!" This, of course, caused a huge uproar from both Mike and Bonnie as they still stood up for the little weasel. Clementine shook her head vigorously, as if she wanted to block all of their voices out, her inner child coming to life.

"Stop fighting!" The members of the group all turned to face her and await what else she had to say. "This is getting us nowhere. If you all just want to sit out here and freeze to death then be my guest, but I'm going down there with or without you." She then made her way down towards the station to scout it out, shortly followed by Jane and then the rest.

Scouting the place out was fairly easy as it was a relatively small area. Nothing much to worry about, plus the fence kept them safe. However, some were still set in keeping watch. Jane kept to herself at a good distance from where the group was holding up. Not to mention Arvo was tied up near one of the corners and isolated. Clementine had to admit the sight was upsetting but she still held her grudge.

The small fire they had going warmed her up right away. It even made her feel more relaxed, the tension just automatically leaving her body. She couldn't even begin to describe the perfect lighting it gave off, illuminating everything in just the right way. It made Clementine feel good to live in this moment.

"Today's my birthday." Clementine looked towards the source of the voice and found herself looking directly at Luke. This time Clementine, absolutely couldn't help herself. Growing up she loved birthdays. The cake, the gifts, the decorations… Plus it was all about you. What wasn't to like? If it wasn't for the apocalypse, and their current situation, you could bet she would set up the biggest, greatest party yet. Clementine wasn't one to normally brag but birthday parties were her specialty.

"Happy Birthday, Luke!" Her joy-filled voice filled the air shortly followed by other happy wishes. Yet his was attention immediately caught by her, and he let out big grin in return. The moment made Clementine's cheeks blush, fortunately no one noticed. Well, except for Luke at least. The simple thought of her being open with him again, and perhaps even forgiving him set him in a happy mood.

"So that makes you what? Twenty-seven?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah…yeah that's right. I'm surprised you remembered." Clementine would be lying if she said that piece of the conversation didn't make her feel a tad bit jealous. "I sure as hell feel a lot older."

"Now don't even start with that shit!" Kenny jokingly commented. This caused Clementine to laugh, she may be extremely pissed off at him, but the things he says sometimes… She just couldn't get enough of it.

"Got out of college five years ago… Feels like a million years." The atmosphere changed to sad tone, as everyone felt the same way. It felt like a century had passed the last time Clementine had seen her parents, the thought caused her to hold back some tears. It just wasn't right…

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bonnie grabbed her pack and rummaged through it a bit, "Was savin' it for a special occasion… and well it bein' your birthday an' all… figure…" The light glinted off of the glass bottle she pulled out that made Clementine's eyes widen. Oh yeah! Every fiber in her being tingled in excitement. It was in fact true that Clementine only had the pleasure of drinking a handful of times, with whatever she could find but boy… It was her second best treat, besides chocolate that is…

"Feel a little guilty takin' the first…"

"Woah, wait! You gotta make a toast." Bonnie interrupted

"I don't really uh…"

"Come on, birthday boy. It don't have to be fancy." She tried to reassure him.

"A toast means we all got something to drink." Mike corrected. Bonnie looked at him with a little smile and a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Oh we can just pass around the bottle afterwards. Go on." She ushered to Luke.

Clearing his throat he began, "To the loved one's we've lost along the way… and to the hope that we see them again someday."

"That was really good, Luke." Clementine beamed up at him. He returned the smile with a side comment about the indirect rhyme.

"Well, I've got first watch." Kenny announced while making his way towards the other side of the station. There were a few rejections, even coming from Clementine herself. Kenny may not be the perfected person, hell who even is? But it didn't feel right without him around.

"Here, let me take first watch." Clementine suggested. Kenny shook his head in protest.

"Nah, you stay warm." And he walked towards the hole in the fence.

It frustrated Clementine that Kenny wouldn't see her as the adult she was now. She had grown up and learned to fend for herself, why couldn't he see that? She understood his reasoning's but that didn't mean she had to accept them.

The silence fell over them once again and lead to an array of thoughts and questions, all soon to be answered.

**I'd also like to keep apologizing about my lack of updating, school has been a huge obstacle for me and writing and I just can't find the time. That's why you can always count on summer to rescue you from your cluke withdrawals hahaha, I'm just playing. Seriously though, just wait for summer and chapters will start booming again.**

**And if you haven't been noticing, I've been dropping some subtle and not-so-subtle hints at something *hint, hint *nudge, nudge ;) You can probably easily guess it but it's probably going to be revealed next chapter. Hopefully *nervous laugh* But again, I have no idea when that'll be.**

**I'd also like some ideas for filler chapters as well, and any ideas you have will be great! If you have criticism I'd love to hear it, nothing I like more that to make this story better.**

**So please review and follow this story if you haven't! It makes my day, and definitely will help in getting these chapters out faster! I love all of you guys that have supported this story and can't express how happy I am that you guys like it! Bye XOXOXO**


	7. Some Well Deserved Rest Part 2

**Some Well Deserved Rest Part 2 **

**Yay! Big reveal is coming!**

**I just wanted to clear up that after this chapter I'll sort of split from the main plot, but I'll definitely have the original aspects of Episode 5 in it.**

**I'm going to stop talking now -.- **

The fire continued to enrich the surrounding area, captivating Clementine's interest. It had engaged her into a deep thought. She knew it was either sink or swim at this point, something needed to be done. Just how to give acknowledgement about this to others was the hard part. She just need to-

"Maybe she came back for you…" Just those six words made her head perk up faster than a gopher's, quickly trying to discover the source of that which had hindered her precious thoughts.

"Oh shit…I-I shouldn't have said anything…" Bonnie quickly scrambled to fix her choice of words and looked regretfully towards both the people in question.

It took merely a second for Clementine to realize what Bonnie was talking about and took a small glance back at Jane. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, not just from the embarrassment, but from slight anger. All she wanted to do was curl up into a tiny ball and forget that whole situation, but she knew there was no way to avoid it no matter how hard she had hoped. Sooner or later she'd have to face these difficult situations. 'Preferably now.' She thought.

Clementine started to fiddle with a loose thread on her shirt, hoping they would look past it and think she was simply not paying any attention. A few seconds of awkward silenced ticked by awaiting a response from either of them.

"Nah, it's um…its fine." Luke reassured her. Clementine let out an inner sigh of relief, she was glad Luke answered in her stead for she dreaded the ungainly silence. Bonnie voiced several more small apologies which were easily met by Luke's reassurances.

Time had started to tick by with both Jane and Kenny seemingly isolating themselves from the rest. Now Clementine may be in a slight pickle with the both of them, but she'd honestly take up a good ol' conversation with Kenny than having to deal with all of this…awkwardness…

Once the bottle had been passed her way, she took a big swig of it and handed over back to Luke. She slowly rose from her position on the ground and mumbled a small farewell as she made her way over to Kenny. The disheveled heap of a man leaned back on one of the walls while gently rocking the tiny infant in his arms. She gave him a smirk before kneeling down beside him.

"Hey…" Clementine felt it nice to be away from all the drama for once, and just…relaxing. It had felt especially nice when she had an old friend accompany her.

"Oh. Hey Clem…" He breathed in deeply, almost as if to mentally prepare himself for the conversation. "I uh… Just need some air."

She chuckled slightly, "Kenny, there's air everywhere." He shook his head and sighed, a flood of apologies came pouring out of him like an overflowing sink. She just sat there for a moment and let it sink in, raising her hand to gently touch his shoulder. There was no way she could stay mad at him forever, she knew that. But she couldn't promise there wouldn't be more arguments to come. Just from her slight gesture he felt somewhat at peace, knowing that she had forgiven him. That was enough to calm his nerves for the time being.

'Now only if he were Luke then there'd be all my problems solved…' She mused.

"I heard what they were talkin' 'bout back there." His sudden confession made her jump little. She wouldn't normally involve Kenny in her love life, but what the hell? Part of her brain was curious to what he'd have to say and honestly she just didn't care anymore.

"And…?-"

"And I think you need to talk to 'em."

"Who?"

"Who do you think, Clem?"

"Oh."

He was right, in this very instance he just had to be right. But Clementine couldn't deny it, this was important. Living in this world meant you need a foundation built on trust, and this trust between her and Luke is completely shattered. Mending it needed to be her number one top priority, but just how do you drop this conversation on someone was the real question.

She sighed, "You're right."

"Of course I am. When am I not?"

Clementine gave him a teasing look before getting back on her feet. Gesturing back towards the group, Kenny rolled his eyes and got to his feet as well before making his way back towards the main group.

'Now here comes the hard part…' She thought while looking towards her so-called rival. Here legs seemed to lock up a tiny bit, urging her to not go. She took a deep breath and gathered up all of her courage and strode over to Jane.

Unfortunately, Clementine may have made an accidental 'prepare to talk to a total bitch' face as Jane was a little put off by it to put it lightly…

"What? What's that face for?" She asked with a slight harshness to her voice.

"Face? What face? I'm not making a face…"

Jane chuckled, "Look Kid, what is you want? I can tell you're pretty worked up."

"I'd wish you'd stop calling me that…"

"What? Kid? Sorry, but that's one nickname that's going to stick around." She teased. "But yeah, I understand how you must feel right now, Clem. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it might not mean much to you know but, at least you know."

'Wow, is this "National Everyone Apologize to Clementine Day"?' Clementine smirked.

"Yeah, uh…Look It's um, its fine."

Jane's eyes widened with an amazed smile on her face, "Wow, really? That's it? I'd expect you to yell, scream, get mad… Just not this. I'm genuinely surprised, which doesn't happen too often."

'Hehehe… Yeah sure…' Clementine mentally rolled her eyes. In all honestly she did, but this wasn't the place nor time. Hopefully she could see her sweet revenge soon enough…

"Yep, that's it. Now how about we go over back to the fire? It's fucking cold out here."

"Heh, yeah and you're telling me!" Jane laughed and began to walk towards the heat of the fire. The rest of the place seemed generally empty besides the main group in the middle and Arvo who was tied to gate surrounding this place. Clementine thought of this as the perfect opportunity to talk to someone, just get it off her chest, confide in someone. And that particular ginger was in fact Bonnie.

Nothing better that just two friends having a good, old private chat, right? She was certain no one would suspect something. All's good and all's fine. Bonnie was someone Clementine was sure she could trust, a longtime friend. Hopefully her trust just isn't too easily misplaced.

Clementine casually strolled over to the main set up, possibly looking a little more nervous that she was willing to let on.

"Hey uh, Bonnie? Could I um …talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure… Hold on." Bonnie assured her. She set down her pack and lifted herself up from the box-like shape she was resting on.

"Is everything alright?" She asked which was immediately met with one of Clementine's best fake smiles as she was led away from the main group back over to where Kenny was sitting merely minutes before.

"What was that about?" Luke asked Mike quizzically.

"No idea." He shrugged.

"Now what is it you dragged me all the wa-"

"I'm late."

"What?"

"It's been almost a week." She panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now. Calm down." Bonnie tried to calm her while gently placing her hands on her shoulders. "I-It's probably just stress. Yeah, that's it, stress."

"But what if it isn't?!" Clementine began to go into full panic mode, with sirens beeping and everything. "Y-You can't t-tell them! Especially n-not Luke, or K-Kenny!" She managed to choke out. "Kenny w-would kill him!"

"Kenny won't kill Luke. I'll make sure of that…" She replied under her breathe. Overall, she seemed pretty happy from this bit of news. Nothing made Clementine worry about her choice of her new confidant.

"But Clem, we need- You need to tell him!"

"I know, I know it's just-"

"It's just nothing. This is completely fine, you just need to march over there and tell him you're pregnant."

"YOU"RE WHAT?!" a voice rang out in surprise. Both the two women whooshed around to look at this intruder in their conversation. Their skin crawling in a slight fear about being found out, Clementine would never admit it but she would have practically fainted. This was definitely not supposed to happen…

***LET'S OUT GIGANTIC BREATHE* **

**I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HARD IT WAS TO DELIVER THE NEWS!**

**It probably sounds silly but I wanted it to be just right ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
